House of Whispers and Shadows
by ShadowFox5Tails
Summary: Alternate Fifth year:Dumbledor has stepped down and Hogwarts inner magic awakens and seeks out a replacement.This year it won't just be Harry's life getting turned upside down.What was forgotten will be rediscovered and eyes will be opened.HPxDM OCX?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes**: This is the third revision of this story but only because I had a wake up call when it came to mary sue type characters so I thought things out a little further for this version hopefully those of you who read this will enjoy it. Bare with me the first chapters will contain a lot of explanations and setup for later chapters.

**Warning**: this story will contain slash boy x boy love don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: the Original character belongs to me she is open to be used by other authors though but please ask first. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and or companies. Don't sue please.

* * *

**House of the Whispering shadows: Prologue**

* * *

**_Time: 7am Location: Somewhere near Hadrian's Wall _**

Hidden from prying eyes amongst the roman era ruins stood a fortress built in the style of an ancient castle. Within its walls a single female figure made her way across a room an enchanted parchment in hand. With a wave of her free hand and a spoken word the writing would change, turning the plain parchment into a newspaper from anywhere in the world all the figure had to do was say from where. It was then that in a burst of flame in the air before her that Fawkes appeared and landed on her arm even as she dropped the spelled parchment to the floor.

"Please don't tell it has come to this?" she implored of the phoenix and as he gave a sad thrill the woman closed her eyes shaking her head in a mournful manner for a moment before looking at Fawkes again.

"Tell me everything." She said.

_**Time: 7:15 am Location: #4 privet drive**_

Harry felt torn between screaming in rage and breaking down into a fit of sobs he felt like he was being pulled in so many directions he didn't know which one to let the rest of him follow. Feeling neglected and betrayed he felt more alone then he ever had before in his young life. And what was he to do nothing but try to reign in raw magic he seemed to be oozing from every pore in a constant flow these days. "What is happening to me?" Harry thought to himself.

**_Time: 7:22 am Location: Malfoy manor_**

Draco shook his head for the fifth time in as many minutes as he looked at the bracelets he had to wear in order to keep his sudden surges of raw magic from turning his surroundings into so much rubble and kindling. His mother seemed at a lost when her son had started having the magical surges. It had been so baffling she had had to consult a Malfoy ancestors portrait in order to find a temporary solution to controlling said surges before the manor was leveled to the ground. it took a whole day digging in the family vault to find the bracelets they worked but only just. Draco and Narccissa were both at a loss really with Lucius in prison though truth be told Draco was glad for his father's absence if only because he didn't have to deal with the pressure Lucius had been putting on him to join Voldemort like Draco would follow a man who was clearly off his nut.

"But I wouldn't mind knowing what the hell is happening to me." He grumbled tugging at one bracelet.

_**Time: 10am Location: Ministry of magic**_

To say when a strange woman appearated into Cornilus Fudges office startled the minister of magic would be an understatement. Said woman was dressed in a pale sea foam green robe made of what looked like simple linen her hands were covered by leather gauntlets with tinted opals fused into the backs and cuffs meanwhile the clothing under the robe was muggle style fitting seeing as the woman's hair was three different colors, a mass of dark hair edged with a golden highlight while her bangs were a dark crimson. It was styled in flowing curved spikes that framed her face like a bali suns rays thought all the spikes were styled to flow toward her left. Eyes of amber gold with tiny flexes of silver stared out of a very lightly tanned youthful face this woman looked no older then 25. Completing her outfit was a pair of knee-high boots made of dragon hide, which bore a scar across the combined fronts. Without hesitation she stepped forward and dropped a document on the minister's desk. Fudge who had drawn his wand when she appeared didn't touch the parchment, instead he called for aurors who swarmed into the room but the stranger wasn't fazed. An auror scanned the document on the minister's desk and found it safe to pick up, fudge read it and his eyes bugged out, Dumbledor had only told him yesterday he would be stepping down from the position as headmaster this year and here this slip of a girl had a document stating she was here to legally claim the position.

"What is the meaning of this? who the bloody hell are you anyway?" fudge demanded.

"Nally Ra of the order of Thoth (1)."

"The order of Thoth? But their order ended with the pharoses thousands of years ago." One of the auror said.

"I happen to be 4,030 years old thank you very much." Nally said.

"Impossible." A couple of aurors said.

"If you want proof look into my memories surely one of you knows Legilimens." Nally suggested bluntly. One of the aurors stepped up and cast the spell what happened next surprised him greatly as memories upon memories flooded into his mind. First 50 years back then centuries back, a thousand then two, three, four here the auror collapsed to his knees. He whimpered from the overload as he ended the spell.

"You're no witch." He said, as he looked Nally in the eyes. "You're a sorceress."

"So you believe me now I hope?" Nally questioned. The auror nodded.

"Good then would the individual with the flimsy invisibility charm sniping me from the back right corner of the room please stand down, your making my unseen danger alert talisman go off and that in turn makes my collar bone itch like heck." Saying this Nally reached into her shirt lifting out a bloodstone pendent hanging on a chain around her neck and processed to scratch at the area where the pendent had been resting against her skin. The auror who had been using the charm dropped it staring at Nally in utter disbelief.

"How did you bloody do that? How did you know I was there let alone that I was sniping you?" he asked. Nally sighed and took a deep breath in and let it out before she turned to address the auror.

"I'm over 4,000 bloody years old when you've been around as long as I have you know when you're being watched or sniped for that matter." Nally stated as calmly as she could. The auror who had used legilimens now spoke quietly with the minister assuring him that this woman was indeed who she claimed to be so it was very likely the document she had given them was legitimate. Fudge looked at Nally who had turned back toward him and spoke with a distinct air of annoyance

"There's nothing I can do to stop you can I?" he asked. Nally smirked.

"Not a bloody thing."

Tbc….

* * *

Next up: Nally Ra and the staff of Hogwarts. 

(1) Thoth was the Egyptian God of Writing, Medicine and Magic he appeared as a man with the head of a bird called an Ibis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: this story will contain slash boy x boy love don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** the Original character belongs to me she is open to be used by other authors though but please ask first. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and or companies. Don't sue please.

**Quick Note**: Yes my grammar and spelling aren't grand but I'm doing my best.

* * *

**Chapter One: Is she mad?**

* * *

**_Time: 12:00 Location: just outside Hogsmade_**

Upon arrival at the edge of the Hogwarts School grounds Nally could feel the old familiar magic that pooled under said grounds. Much had changed and yet much had not. Glancing at the escort of aurors the minister had insisted go with her she knew none were feeling the same magic presence she did. Nally counted her lucky stars they were only here until she was able to speak to the staff that had been summoned back to the castle weeks earlier then normal. As they walked pass the lake the aurors watched warily as Nally stopped on the shore and cupping her hands around her mouth shouted out over the water.

"Inky! Tadaima(2)!"

The next thing the aurors saw were the long suction cup covered arms of the lakes giant squid break the surface of the water. One of the two longest arms with its large suction cup covered pad reached over and touched Nally's face in a gingerly manner. Nally reached up with her hands and patted the pad laughing as she did.

"Its good to see you can still hear as well as ever my friend. I just wanted to let you know I was here, sorry I can't stay right now, but I have a meeting to get too." Nally explained. The giant squid patted her face carefully once more before withdrawing back into the lake. Turning to the aurors Nally startled them out of their state of shock and confusion without batting an eyelash.

"Well are you boys just going to stand there gawking all day or what?"

The trek to the castle wasn't interrupted after that. Inside the faculty met them in the entrance hall and Minerva made the suggestion of taking the meeting into the great hall. At this point the aurors excused themselves and bid Nally a farewell. But before they left the one who had seen her memories earlier came to take her hand and bending he touched the back of it to his forehead, an old gesture of great respect for powerful and or wise elders in the wizarding world. Nally bowed her head in return and thanked him and his men for tolerating her.

As the Hogwarts faculty made themselves comfortable at the staff table in the great hall Nally remaining standing and when she was sure they were all settled she finally spoke.

"You all know why you're here I hope?" she asked first, at the nods and simple silence she received she went on.

"Good, now I'll introduce myself to you properly, my name is Nally Ra. Fawkes as you call him came to me in carrying out the phoenix's chosen clause of the Hoqwarts school charter. I doubt many of you have heard of the clause but if you look I assure you its there. In short the clause states that under extreme circumstances if the school deems its current headmaster of mistress no longer right for the time/situation the schools representative the phoenix will seek out a replacement. Don't get me wrong I know Dumbledor is a good headmaster but the schools magic believes right now he's not doing the position justice." Nally explained. At this Minerva summoned a copy of the school charter to see if she was telling the truth, after a few minutes she found the aforementioned clause, which startled her a little, a little flustered she looked back at Nally.

"I wasn't even aware the school was capable of something like this. And I've been working here for some time now." she said.

"From what Fawkes told me this hasn't occurred in centuries so its understandable. Its also why he came to me." Nally replied casually. The teachers looked at her funny. Nally smacked herself mentally of course they didn't know what she was talking about. As if on cue Fawkes flew into the hall carrying the sorting hat which he dropped into Minerva's hands before swooping around to land on Nallys shoulder.

Nice timing. Nally said to Fawkes though to the teachers all that was coming out of Nallys mouth were chirps, trills and whistles, typical bird sounds. Fawkes didn't say anything as the sorting hat awoke and turned its old folds toward Nally and a gasp came from the tattered rip that served as the hats mouth.

"Priestess! You've returned." He said in amazement.

"Hello Sortious, Fawkes has informed me you have been falling down on the job. Why is that my old friend?" Nally asked leaning toward the hat which Minerva had set down on the table.

"Priestess it wasn't my fault unlike Fawkes my actions are ultimately governed by the current head of the school, the times have changed since the old days I could only do so much to preserve the old methods." The hat tried to explain.

"Sorti when you say 'times have changed' I should assume you really mean the purebloods threw a fit at some point, yes?" Nally asked. The sorting hat nodded awkwardly seeing as he was after all only a hat. Nally's face went blank as she straitened up. Taking in a deep breath she waved her hand across her mouth and then proceeded to curse a blue streak, but no sound came out as she had placed a silencing charm on herself. Some of the teachers were watching her warily; so far their impression of her was that she was completely barking mad. When Nally had clamed herself down she lifted the charm and turned back to the faculty a look of determination shining in her eyes.

"It seems I'm going to have to let you lot in on a few facts about the true nature of magic, wizardkind and hogwarts original goals and methods. To begin fact number one there is no such thing as a pureblooded wizard." Nally said with conviction. The faculty looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Deciding she needed to sit down for this Nally conjured a miniture chair in the palm of her hand and tossed it to the floor where after a soft bang and poof of smoke a full sized version of the chair now sat. Nally sat herself down and noticing the teachers were half gaping at her she rolled her eyes and began her impromptu lecture.

"We wizards didn't just appear out of thin air you know. If you trace any witch or wizards linage back far enough you'll find a muggleborn witch or wizard and after that muggles making up the family tree. In essence we wizards are a mutation of sorts something inside us is different from other humans. The difference being we can tap into and use a kind of energy that not only exists inside our own bodies but in everything around us as well, we call this energy magic." Nally explained. Nally was glad to see some of the teachers had signs of understanding in their eyes.

"Think about it for a moment," she continued." Why else would muggleborn witches and wizards still be so common, how else can you explain why a so called pureblood couple have squib children?" as she said this she could see more understanding begin to dawn on the teachers. Nally plowed forward determined to enlighten these younger (compared to her) witches and wizards to this forgotten information.

"Second fact while linage can be a factor in the overall potential power of a witch or wizard often what makes a witch or wizard powerful is their energy or magic network. Each witch, wizard and magical creature has their own unique network of pathways through which magical energy flows within their bodies. Usually the more extensive the network the more power that individual has at their desposal. But these networks are very fragile and can be damaged by physical injury, illness or simply fall victim to underdevelopment. If the network is damaged or underdeveloped for any reason that individual may find him or herself physically unable to perform certain types of or levels of magic. Its not to say that the network your born with is the end all be all with the right type of training an individual can expand and develop their network but it is a slow and time consuming process that if rushed can do more harm then good. In order to help any witch or wizard reach their full potential it usually is beneficial to analyze them physically _As Well _as mentally." Nally said emphasizing the as well part of her speech and looked at the sorting hat pointedly. Minerva saw the sorting hat fold in on itself in shame.

"I'm sorry priestess truly I am." He said.

"It will be alright Sorti there is still a chance to set things onto a better path." Nally soothed her old friend before continuing.

"Lastly you should all know how Hogwarts originally used its houses. Those in each house were not there just because they possessed that houses qualities personality wise, they also naturally leaned toward the types of magic that houses founder was strongest in physically." Seeing that some of the staff seemed lost Nally paused before she continued. "Let me break it down for you, Slitherin is a house geared toward those with potential to become potions masters, alchemists, artisans, lawyers and if it came to it spys and special agents. Hufflepuff has always been a house for generalists the people who don't focus solely on one skill though it has produced great healers and herbologists on more then one occasion. Ravenclaw is the house of inventors, innovators, researchers, historians and archeologists, In short, scholars.

Last but not least Giffindor is the house of explorers, leaders, diplomats, soldiers, and athletes, something I can tell you right now no modern society can do without." Nally said pride shining in her eyes as she spoke.

"Furthermore house unity was never a problem back then simply because students had to work together to accomplish great things, and they weren't forced, rather they sought help from other houses and its members. An example being a Hufflepuff has a theory for a new medical potion, they go to a Revenclaw to see if it can work on paper. Then they go to a Slitherin who can help them brew it effectively and last they approach a Giffindor who would likely be the most physical able to help them test the potion without high risk of overwhelming side effects. From such cooperation can come great results and the beginning of relational ties that will last beyond school and be beneficial later in their lives."

"To sum it up Hogwarts was meant to use the apprenticeship method of teaching in order to strengthen the wizarding community overall because all societies need individuals with skill mastery to function." Nally said.

"Any questions?" she asked the teachers then.

Tbc….

* * *

(2)Tadaima(Japanese phrase): roughly translates to "I'm back" or "I'm home".

Authors notes:

Seriously if you have a question about what was said in this chapter ask me I will clear things up if I can.

I'll also state now that this story will resemble a massive crossover there will be references to other fandoms where magic practices are involved. Also there will be a character showing up from an anime who is directly connected to Nally Ra and her Egyptian past hint it's a he and he will be her love interest.

For those of you still wanting to read this I thank you.

See you next time.


End file.
